


Downtown

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: This was inspired by ‘Downtown’ by Anitta & J. BalvinWe skip forward six weeks, to a surprise Genevieve had been planning for Liam. It is their Friday night of their paternity/maternity leave, before they return back to their royal duties. Even though Liam had been taking a few meetings here and there. VERY NSFW.





	Downtown

Genevieve stood in the hallway outside of Liam’s meeting. She had her hair curled and pinned on top of her head. She had slipped into a very, very tight gold metallic dress, making sure to wear nothing else. She had bought gold pumps to match her dress, while she had been shopping for a new outfit for Liam. She made sure to leave right after Astrid had nursed, so she wouldn’t have to worry about pumping while her and Liam were out. She knew she wouldn’t get away with walking around the palace, so scandalously dressed. Instead, she found a long trench coat, sitting in the back of her closet. A bit suspicious with her choice of shoe, but it worked well enough.

She leans forward, gently pressing her ear closer to the door. She listens in to Liam’s meeting. She can hear him speaking French, only making out a few words. When the other Ambassadors and Noblemen begin to speak, she gets lost in her thought. Thinking about how sexy it is when Liam speaks French. Genevieve wishes she had more time to focus on her French. All her time has been spent learning to speak Cordonian and Greek. As those were the two most common languages spoken in Cordonia, English being the third. Genevieve had felt so left out after she was crowned Queen, so many conversations she had missed out on, due to her only speaking English. Now she was almost fully fluent in both. She had immersed herself and it had paid off.

She is startled when the sound of chairs scraping against the floor pull her from her thoughts. She quickly moves away from the door, hiding behind a statue of a soldier, as the room begins to empty. Ambassadors and Noblemen stream out of the room, some mumbling to themselves. She knows they had more to discuss, but Liam had been taking a few urgent meetings, despite still being on his paternity leave.

Liam leaves the room, a sigh spread out across his face. He runs a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. His body tenses when Genevieve grabs his elbow and pulls him behind the statue with her.

“Hello, Your Majesty” Genevieve whispers into his ear

He instantly relaxes, pulling her into his embrace. He snuzzles his chin into the crook of her neck, softly kissing her collarbone, before he realizes she smells good. Instead of baby vomit and sweat, she smells like flowers, like she had been soaking in a tub. He slowly pulls away, looking Genevieve up and down, his eyebrow arching at her. Her face full of makeup, the effort put into her hair. He looks down at her choice of shoes, an actual heel. She had been living in slippers and boat shoes in the six weeks since Princess Astrid had been born. He hooks a finger at the top of her trench coat, sneaking a peek of what’s underneath, before Genevieve swats his hand away.

“My love, what are you…” Liam begins to laugh

“Just, follow me” Genevieve says, cutting him off

She grabs the edge of his jacket sleeve and begins to pull him down the hall. She sneaks them past the front entrance of the palace, before she turns down a darker corridor and pulls him out into the night, through a servant’s entrance. Liam’s eye widen, as he turns from closing the door behind them. Right before his eyes, sits a Ruby Red, 1970 Jaguar E-Type. Genevieve snaps him out of his stare, with a jingle of keys.

“For me…?” Liam says, a smile forming on his lips

“All yours, but tonight I’m afraid we have to take the limo” Genevieve says with a wink “We’ll be a little too inebriated to drive ourselves back.”

Liam raises an eyebrow at Genevieve. He tucks the keys into his pocket and pulls her into his embrace.

“My beautiful Queen, what are you up to?” Liam asks, planting a kiss on Genevieve’s lips

“Remember when we first met all those years ago?” Genevieve asks

“How could I forget? That night changed my life” Liam says with a smile

“Well, tonight, we are going to replay that night, but we’re not going to the beach.” Genevieve says, as she slowly peels away some of the trench coat, letting Liam get a glimpse of her tiny dress.

Liam’s lips quirk into a wide smile, as he leans down and kisses Genevieve deeply. She runs her hands through his hair, before remembering she has to pump in two hours and they really should be leaving. She slips out of his embrace with a laugh, pointing at the limo waiting for them. They walk hand in hand over to the limo, as the driver pulls the door open for them. They slide in and Genevieve pulls a brown paper bag out from underneath her seat, as the driver begins to pull away from the Palace. She hands it to Liam and he slowly unravels the wrinkled paper bag, to reveal a pair of dark wash jeans, a button up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of sneakers. But not any sneakers, a designer pair of sneakers, that had just come out. Liam had only heard of one a few guys having already had these sneakers. He grins at Genevieve, as he begins to understand the night she has put together for them. As quickly tosses off his jacket, as Genevieve leans forward to unbutton his shirt.

“I’m sorry my love” Genevieve says, a sigh on his lips

“What could you possibly have to be sorry about?” Liam says, looking slightly concerned at Genevieve

“I have been neglecting you since Astrid was born, I have neglected us” She begins “I don’t want us to get so caught up in being parents, that we forget to be husband and wife.”

“My Queen, that would never happen to us” Liam says, kissing Genevieve’s forehead as he drops his shirt on the limo floor

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see Astrid before we left” Genevieve says

“My love, stop” Liam says, pausing his undressing to pull Genevieve onto his lap “I know Astrid’s schedule. She is asleep now. Even if we hadn’t gone out, I would’ve come home to a sleeping baby” he says gently poking Genevieve “And a sleeping wife”

“Alright fine, I’m done apologizing” Genevieve says, as they both let out a laugh

She scoots off of his lap to let him finish changing. He puts on the sneakers and glances out his window, realizing they have left Cordonia. They are in another small neighboring town, entering a busy city. When Liam realizes where they are going, he asks

“My love, how did you find out about this place?”

“Oh my King, a Queen has many little birds” Genevieve says, winking at him

He laughs, as he pulls her back into him. Kissing her as he slowly pulls of her trench coat.

“My God…” Liam says, once it has fallen off of her

Genevieve simply chuckles, as the limo pulls to a stop, in a barely lit alleyway.

The driver comes around to the back and opens the door for Liam and Genevieve to climb out. He gives them a nod, before going back to the drivers side of the car. Genevieve walks up to a side door and give it four knocks. First two light taps and than two heavier taps, before finally kicking the bottom of the door.

“Secret code?” Liam says, smirking at Genevieve

Before she can answer, the door swings open. Liam and Genevieve step in to a loud, bustling club. There are people everywhere. Some making out in booths, some dancing, some glued to the bar. There are bright blue and purple lights lighting up the club, as large chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Genevieve pulls Liam to the bar, leaning on the counter, giving Liam a view he doesn’t want anyone else to see. He quickly leans into her, pressing himself against her, as he orders them drinks. She slowly straightens back up, carefully moving her hips back and forth, slightly teasing Liam. He sits down on a bar stool next to him and pulls Genevieve onto his lap as the bartender returns with their drinks. He gives them a look, as if he notices who they are. Genevieve quickly pulls the pin from her hair, letting it flow down her back. The bartender shakes his head and walks away.

“That was close” Genevieve whispers into Liam’s ear

“Too close” Liam barely says, as he looks Genevieve up and down

They finish their drinks and Genevieve hops off of Liam’s lap, pulling him towards the dancefloor. When they reach the center. Genevieve turns and wraps her arms around Liam’s hips, as a new song begins to play. She moves her waist and hips side to side in sync, as Liam stands there watching her. She crooks her head back, letting her hair flow behind her. She whips her head back up, wrapping one leg around Liam’s. He dips her, but it feel so elegant. So regal. It doesn’t match the beat of the song. Genevieve comes back up, determined to get Liam to loosen up.

She slowly turns herself around in front of Liam, knowing that he is barely holding it together. She suddenly pushes herself back up against him, grinding her rear into the front of him. She rests her head on his chest, as her hands come up and grip some of his hair. He can’t believe this is his wife, dancing so seductively, so carelessly in front of him like this. He looks around for some guidance. He places his hands of Genevieve’s hip, slightly bending his knees and swaying with Genevieve. Then they really get into it. Liam places a hand at the back of Genevieve’s neck, slowly pushing her forward so she is bent down in front of him. They continue to move to the music, Liam taking in the view he has of Genevieve’s behind. She whips herself back up, her hair whipping past Liam’s face. She spins again to face him, pulling him by his chin into her, as their lips come crashing together. Liam can’t control himself, as he leans down, running his hand up the back of Genevieve’s thigh.

“Oh!” Genevieve breathes in sharply

Liam quickly realizes she isn’t wearing any panties and takes full advantage of the opportunity she has placed in front of him. He leans down slightly, pulling her into his chest. His lips trailing burning kisses down her neck, as he slowly rubs begins to rub her core. She becomes more excited, his fingers becoming wetter, as she moans into his ear. He rubs a little faster, feeling himself become excited as she begins to moan his name in the middle of the dance floor. Right as she is about to come undone in his arms, he stops. Quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards the door. They run out of the club, opening the limo door and crashing together on the seat.

The driver quickly closes the divider and begins to drive back to Cordonia.

Liam pulls Genevieve onto his lap, as he lightly bites her neck, trailing kisses down her chest. He rubs his hands over her body, unable to believe she gave birth just six weeks ago. Her hips a little wider now, but Liam loves it. He grabs the zipper to her dress, hastily pulling it down, as the fabric comes loose on Genevieve’s skin. He slowly lays her down on the seat of the limo, as he pulls off her heels and dress. She lays there, her knees pressed together, her wet core slightly showing. He leans down, kissing and softly nibbling on her breasts, sucking her nipples before working his way down to her stomach. He kisses her stretch marks, before slowly spreading her legs apart. He kisses her thighs, teasing her.

“Liam…please…” Genevieve says breathlessly

Liam plunges two fingers into her wet center, as he slowly begins licking her clit. She’s so excited already it doesn’t take long for her to come. When she does, Liam doesn’t stop as she tightens around him. He keeps going as she yells out his name. He slows down, removing his fingers from Genevieve as her breathing becomes less ragged. He pulls off his shirt and pants, throwing his boxers to the floor. He poises himself to thrust into her, before she pushes him back onto the seat opposite of them, with her foot.

She quickly sits up, trailing kisses up Liam’s thigh. He drops his head back onto the seat with a loud sigh, as Genevieve grabs his throbbing member.

“No, my King” Genevieve says “Watch”

Liam snaps his head forward, his eyes focused on Genevieve. She gently tugs his member, running her hand up and down, before licking him. Teasing him, making his excited member twitch in her hands. She laughs softly, before inserting the top of his shaft into her mouth. He moans, wanting to grab Genevieve. But instead clutches the seat, as Genevieve continues. She slowly lets all of him full her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him. She begins to move her mouth up and down, slowly at first. Taking her time. Fully enjoying pleasuring her husband. Before she speeds up, watching his chest rise and fall quicker. She removes her mouth from his member, using only her hand as she leans down and begins to slowly lick his swollen plums, as he reaches down and pulls her up. Unable to stop himself. He pulls her up so she is straddling him, he cups her face as she slowly lowers herself onto him. Both moaning loudly as he enters her. He moves his hands down her body, as she clings to his shoulders. He places his hands under Genevieve’s thighs, moving her on top of him. Slowly at first, before thrusting into her faster. Letting himself plunge deeper into her. They begin to move faster, thoroughly enjoying themselves for the first time in almost two months. Genevieve leans in close, kissing Liam’s collarbone as they both fall off the edge together. Liam spilling into her, they both stay that way for a moment. Before Liam lays down, pulling Genevieve down next to him. He moves her hair from her neck, as he leans down to kiss her.

“I love you, My Queen” Liam whispers into her ear

“I love you too, my King” Genevieve says, before reaching for her trench coat and pulling her cell phone out of the pocket. She unlocks it and opens a message from Lucy. She reads aloud the update from Lucy, before turning the screen to show Liam a picture of a sleeping Astrid.

“I still can’t believe we made her” Genevieve whispers

“I do” Liam says “And we should make another”

They both cuddle closer together. Laughing softly as they stare at the picture of their beautiful princess sleeping. Still not yet ready to return to their royal responsibilities come Monday Morning.


End file.
